Wonderful
by Psycho Rooster
Summary: There was not enough sarcasm in the world to help Zexion express how much he loved those panties. ZEMYX


**Wonderful**

_Psycho Rooster_

.X.x.X.

When Zexion had initially agreed to help Roxas with his '_Wonderland Cafe' _project for the school's annual carnival, he'd been under the assumption that a 'maitre'd', was to be dressed primly in a suit and seat the students with as much finesse as possible.

Much to Zexion's dismay, however, Marluxia was employed by Roxas as their project coordinator.

Maluxia shoved the clothing box from '_Party Central!_' into his reluctant arms, a desperate look growing on his tanned features. His hair - normally tied back to keep it out of the way- was becoming frazzled from the effort it was taking to get everyone in costume before the carnival opened. "Just put it on, Zex. Its not like you're the only one who's wearing a costume. This _is_ a scenic project. Don't you want our class to get out early on Fridays?" Oh yes, The 'reward' for raking in the most cash happened to be something that every student in the school would be scrambling to achieve.

Every student, that is, except for Zexion.

He sniffed in disdain, nose picking up the scent of clean linen that permeated from the box. His thumbs tucked under the lid, easing it open. "Marluxia, I'm afraid you've given me Larxene's costume." He murmured softly, a feeling of heat coming to his cheeks at the sight of white and blue lace inside the box.

"Are you kidding me?!" Marluxia shrieked, grabbing the box and wrenching the lid off. In an instant, however, his shoulders slacked when he caught sight of the contents. He handed the package back to Zexion with a relieved smile. "No, no. This is your costume. Larxene is going to be the Queen of Hearts, _you're_ Alice."

Zexion felt his stomach bottom out, fingers grasping the costume box and pulling it back towards himself. "Excuse me?" He croaked, feeling the color in his face drain significantly. No matter how horrifying the concept of crossdressing was to the vertically challenged freshman, Zexion was well aware that when one made a deal with Roxas, they did not back out. There was a reason that Xigbar now wore a very spiffy looking eyepatch to school.

Marluxia flipped a few stray locks of rose-colored hair over his shoulder, giving the box a gentle shove so that Zexion had to stumble back with his package. "You heard me. Roxas and I both agree that you're the only one in our class that could even fit properly into that costume. Other than Larxene, who's our Queen of Hearts, there was Namine, but she's supposed to be the Dormouse. It has to be you! All of the other girls don't have enough... _umph_.. for it." Having made a small sound effect for his explanation, Marluxia jerked his hips forward in a thrusting motion to accompany the noise.

Zexion pursed his lips, eyes alight with embarrassed anger when his classmate gave him a tender pat on the shoulder. He forced Zexion to turn, hands shoving the dark-haired boy in the direction of the bathrooms. "Come on now, you're the Maitre'd, we need you to be ready before this whole thing starts."

Zexion walked to the restrooms like a man condemned, pushing the door open with a scowl and ignoring the black and green checkers that coated the walls. Where graffiti wasn't evident, of course

He could hear shuffling from one of the stalls, Demyx's voice cursing up a storm as he apparently tripped over himself. "A tail?! How does a TAIL help me wait tables?" His blond classmate hissed. The door shut quietly behind Zexion and the shuffling stopped.

"Hey- who's out there?" Ignoring the Junior's questioning chirp, Zexion stomped into the handicap stall, locking the door behind himself. He looked down at the plain white box with disdain, upper lip curling back into a snarl.

"This is ridiculous." He hissed, trying to ignore the acrid scent of stale urine and disenfectant that seemed to radiate from each stall.

"Hey Zexy! We were wondering where you were! Did Marly give you you're costume? He wouldn't tell me what it was. Are you the little teacup mouse? I can see you getting drunk on tea, though I think that only happened in the Disney version..." As the blond began to blather onto himself about the differences between the Disney film and the actual book, Zexion set the costume box on the toilet seat.

"Demyx, could you please refrain from sounding even more like an imbecile? Marluxia did not give me any form of an animal costume." He fiddled with his belt buckle, toeing off his tattered converse sneakers and scowling when Demyx gave a sad sigh, fabric rustling from the blond's stall.

"You would have made a cute mouse." He mourned. Zexion rolled his eyes, pants falling down to the bathroom floor. Zexion lifted them up, folding and placing the pants on the edge of the sink not a moment later. He repeated the process with his shirt and jacket, pulling off the odd trinkets that accessorised his wrists until he was left in nothing but his plain lavender boxer briefs. He pulled the lid off the box, sneering at the costume and pulling it out for examination when a slip of baby blue fabric fell out and fluttered to the tile.

"Panties?!" He hissed -- far too loudly for his own taste -- staring at the offending fabric with horror.

"Panties? You're costume is a pair of panties? What color?" He looked to see a shock of blond hair trying to peer over the top of the stall and snatched up the underwear, throwing it over the barrier and landing it neatly on Demyx's head of unruly hair.

"I am _not_ wearing panties, fool!" He turned back to the dress, scowling and closing his eyes. It took the slate haired boy a few moments of steeling himself before he was able to get over his dread, fiddling with the zipper and stepping into it. The fabric was soft against his skin, tight to his body enough that Zexion had a bit of difficulty with zipping the back up past his shoulder blades.

"This is incomprehensibly ridiculous." He growled, fingers clawing to try and zip the dress up completely and admitting defeat a few moments later. He reached into the box to grab the necklace and hair band, placing them on top of his clothes. There was another bit of fabric in the box, which Zexion pulled out to discover it to be plain white apron. He struggled with it for a moment before getting it around his stomach, the back a sloppy knot. There was a set of plain blue slippers and white socks in the bottom of the box, and he pulled off his own striped socks to replace them with the provided ones. His toes pinched the tips of the shoes slightly and the dress swished with each movement that Zexion made, his thin legs erupting into goosebumps.

Demyx, on the other side of the stall, was whining impatiently. "Hurry up, Zexy! I wanna see your costume!" Zexion could see a pair of pink and purple boots shuffling around near his stall, and batted away the curiosity that came with the sight.

"You'll see it eventually, now go away!" He reached for the necklace, clasping it around his throat and tugging at the way it fit snugly over his adam's apple. The hair band was next, and he fiddled with his hair for a good minute before finding himself satisfied with the results.His hands pressed against the front of the apron, smoothing out the creases in the dress and ajusting the stomach band.

"Are you done yet?"

"Shut UP, Demyx!" Zexion snapped, moving to stuff all of his belongings into the provided box, forcing the lid onto it and hugging the package to his chest. He stepped for the door, eyes narrowing.

"I swear to Hyne, Demyx. Not a word from you." He snarled, reaching out to unlock the stall and push the door open, dress riding up his thighs and falling again with each step he took.

The look of shock on Demyx's face may have made the situation worth the humiliation that he was currently suffering. The blond was bedecked in some pseudo Cheshire Cat outfit, complete with fake ears and tail, his entire body covered in the ridiculous stripes.

The blue messenger bag that had been slung over Demyx's shoulder fell to the ground with a soft 'thump'. A few seconds passed, and the creeping grin on Demyx's face was far to befitting of his costume's namesake for Zexion to comfortably walk past the older student and escape the bathroom.

Demyx held up the panties that were clutched in his hand and Zexion felt himself becoming unbearably flustered, putting the box down none-too-gently and making a grab for the slip of fabric. Demyx, however, pulled his hand high out of reach and their chests bumped together before Zexion huffed and whirled around with the intent of retrieving his clothes.

Demyx, however, had other plans, and grabbed Zexion's wrist to tug the freshman back to himself. "What's the rush? We've still got twenty minutes before the carnival opens."

Zexion reached behind himself to fiddle with the apron's tie, glancing away with disinterest. "We have to set up the table numbers." He mumbled, swallowing the noise of surprise that wanted to bubble forth when a warm hand cupped his cheek, fingers flicking away the fringe of hair that so often covered part of his face.

"I'm sure they can do it on their own." Demyx purred, tongue darting out to wet his lips. "You look good -- blue suits you, its a great color." He stepped forward, leaving the space between them far too tense for Zexion to be comfortable. The shorter boy's breath seemed to escape him when Demyx's head ducked down, mouth ghosting over the choker that was wrapped around the slate haired boy's throat.

"We should have carnivals like this more often." Demyx mumbled against the Zexion's adam's apple, kissing softly when it bobbed from the nervous swallow that the petite freshman gave. Zexion was far too accustomed to Demyx's random spurts of sexual advances, knowing that the more he struggled, the far more precarious that their positions would become. He remained still, regretting having left the small container of mace in the back pocket of his jeans. It would have made a nice threat.

"Demyx." Zexion muttered in warning. He felt the blond's other hand slide along his chest before pausing along his hip, toying with the apron.

"Mmh?" Demyx hummed, lips brushing up Zexion's neck and dancing across his cleanshaven jaw with ghosting butterfly kisses. Zexion clenched his teeth against the coil of heat in his gut, trying to still his choppy breathing.

"Demyx! Zexion!" Roxas's voice shrieked from outside of the bathroom. Zexion barely had time to leap away from his captor and stumble for his box of clothes when the door was kicked open and a very displeased March Hare stared them down, his drawn-on whiskers far too menacing for Zexion's liking.

Roxas snarled. "Quit screwing around! I am **NOT** going through all of this to have the Cheshire Cat decide that he _DOESN'T_ like **PUSSY** and completely RUIN my cafe because he wants to get his TAIL in _**ALICE'S PANTIES**_." The bathroom door swung shut as Roxas stomped off with a warning of _'GET OUT HERE' _echoing down the halls.

Zexion cleared his throat, face heating up furiously as he brushed past Demyx and felt a hand tap lovingly against his backside in the process. He whirled around, glaring at the smirking blond and leaving the bathroom in a flurry of dress and lace.

They still had a good fifteen minutes before the carnival was officially opened, and Zexion spent that time memorizing the table numbers and their placement. He'd be the one overseeing the seating and that everyone's food was made to satisfaction. (Though most dishes consisted of pre-packaged potato salad and grilled hot dogs.)

Since Roxas had insisted on character settings for everyone, there were strategically placed tables throughout the gym where classmates in costume would be seated to entertain the guests. Roxas was already seated beside his Dormouse and Mad Hatter, Namine and Axel. Axel's red hair was almost entirely engulfed by the ridiculously large top hat he wore, his eyes alit with amusement as Roxas continued to gesticulate wildly in an effort of describing how they had to change seats every now and then when they finished a cup of 'tea'. (Axel had demanded that their teacups be filled with root beer instead.)

Demyx bumped into Zexion's back upon entry, grunting in surprise and causing the slate-haired teen to stumble forward. "Just couldn't go on without me, huh, Zexy?" The blond junior cooed, holding onto his faux tail and pressing its fuzzy tip against Zexion's cheek before his hand was slapped away.

"Go to your chair, you imbecile." The freshman snarled. Demyx laughed, prancing off to where there was a plastic tree stump for him to sit on. Xigbar and Luxord were waddling around in horribly rendered version of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, their pillow-padded stomachs wiggling with each step as they tried to figure out how to maneuver in costume and still deliver trays of food. Larxene was perched on a miniature wooden pedestal, her dress billowing out around her as she waved a heart-shaped mallet around menacingly at a small freshman decked in a flamingo costume.

"This is degrading." Zexion muttered when his eyes caught sight of their gym coach, Xaldin, sitting in the far corner of the gym in a rabbit suit, his face the epitome of unhappiness. He snorted, regardless, and turned to his small hostess stand near the gym's back entrance, fiddling with the seating chart and making sure he had enough paper menus hidden inside of it to last them for the day.

"Zexion, is that you?" A male voice squeaked. Zexion snapped up so fast that his head knocked against the underside of the podium. He winced and grabbed the injured area, peeking over the stand to see Tidus Nole, a fellow freshman, watching him with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?" The blond asked, holding a hesitant hand out and withdrawing it a second later when Zexion waved a dismissive hand at him.

"I'm fine, Tidus." He rubbed the tender area for a second before moving to straighten out the seating chart from where it had been knocked out of place. "Was there something you needed?" A glance to the clock told him that it wasn't opening time yet. "We're not open for another ten minutes."

Tidus ruffled his hair sheepishly, leaving it a mess of unruly blond as he smiled up at Zexion shyly. "Well, I was wondering if you needed any help with something, you know?" Zexion was hardly surprised -- he was quite aware of the nervous advances that he so often got from his fellow freshman, and glanced around the gym.

"I suppose you could help with seating students once we open." He turned back to the taller boy, scrutinizing him and taking in the scent of tanning lotion and beach sand. "However, I believe Roxas expects everyone to be in costume." Tidus' growing smile fell and he messed with the collar of his shirt.

"Uh, well. I guess I could be the big worm guy?" The grimace on his face was enough to show that Tidus was not looking forward to being a giant pot-smoking caterpillar, and Zexion shook his head.

"No, you'd be helping me." Having said that, Zexion delved through his memory of the children's story until he recalled a pet kitten that Alice had at the beginning of the film. "I suppose if we have a spare set of ears and a tail, you could be Dinah." He rose a hand to fiddle with his hair as a few stray locks poked into his eye, fluttering his lashes enough to get them out.

Flustered, Tidus gave Zexion a look of confusion. "I thought that Demyx was the cat?" He peered over Zexion's blue puff-clad shoulder, spotting the Junior lounging on the plastic stump and chatting jovially with Namine as Roxas tried to unstick Axel's hat from over the lanky senior's eyes.

Zexion waved his hand about, trying to redirect Tidus' attention from the older blond. "Nonsense, Dinah is Alice's pet cat. A tabby, most likely. I watched the film last night to acquire a better knowledge of what we'd be doing." As he spoke, the Blitzball player's mouth formed into an 'o' of understanding, nodding slowly.

"Alright then, but do you guys have any extra costume stuff?" Zexion pursed his lips at this, squinting around the room and spotting Marluxia, clad in a cheap parody of a card soldier, fiddling with some of the plastic flower decorations.

"I suppose you could go ask Marluxia. In the meantime, I believe its time to open." He caught Roxas signaling to him while scrambling to get to his seat, calling out for the rest of his classmates to get 'in position'. Tidus nodded, making his way to the fair haired teen as Zexion moved to open the gym doors, pressing them against the back magnets to make sure they stayed open.

There were a few early birds meandering about the courtyard, observing some of the smaller stands with mild interest. It wouldn't be until noon that anyone's hunger would become evident, so Zexion simply returned to his place behind the podium and prayed to every god that he had ever researched that his family wouldn't be attending the event.

"Zexion?" He turned at the sound of his name coming from Tidus' lips, quirking a thin brow. Tidus fiddled with the animal props in his hands for a minute before he opted to put headband with ears over his head. "I don't know how to get the tail on, but if you help me, I'll zip your... costume.. the rest of the way for you?" Zexion weighed his options for a moment before nodding, taking a glance outside to estimate the crowd and turning to take the offered tail. It felt odd in his hands, far too heavy to be an actual animal tail, and he examined the clip at the base of it.

"Marluxia said to pin it to my underwear so you couldn't see where it was clipped. I have to put that shirt and vest there," Tidus pointed to a brown shirt and orange dealer's vest sitting on one of the nearby tables, "on when I get the tail clipped. I guess its a good thing I wore khakis today, huh?" Zexion hummed at the Blitzball player's weak chuckle, grabbing Tidus' shoulders and turning him around to examine the boy's bottom. He hooked a finger though the back belt loop, peering at the top of Tidus' briefs and then glancing at the clip on the tail.

"Its also a good thing you aren't wearing boxers, or else your underwear would be riding up the entire time from the weight of the tail." He reasoned, grasping to the elastic edge and ignoring the small inhale of breath that Tidus made as his knuckles grazed against the blond's lower back.

"Sorry, your fingers are kinda cold." Tidus breathed, squirming as Zexion's fingers ghosted over his spine as the slate-haired teen tried to get the clasp to hook through Tidus' clothes properly. Zexion, frustration growing when the blond shifted away uncomfortably, reached out a hand to grab onto the boy's hip and pull him closer.

"Be still!" He barked, ignorant to Demyx's blatant stare from across the gym and far too engrossed in getting the tail to clip properly to notice the deep shade of red that seemed to be coloring Tidus' neck and cheeks. Tidus instantly stopped squirming and Zexion finally clipped the tail on properly, allowing the other freshman's underwear to snap back against his tanned skin and jolt a cry of pain from Tidus.

"Now if you'll please fix the back of my costume, I'd appreciate it." Zexion fussed with his bangs for a moment when a stray hair got into his eye once more, turning around to peer at the steadily growing crowd of people. There was a prolonged pause before he felt Tidus' presence behind him and jumped when surprisingly calloused hands adjusted with the unzipped half of the dress. They ghosted down his exposed spine, forcing goosebumps to rise on the freshman's skin as a finger sensually lead the zipper up his back. His scowl grew when the hands didn't leave, but stroked the back of his neck slowly.

"Tidus, get your hands off of me." He snarled, whirling around and coming face to chin with Demyx's smiling mouth. Any reprimand that had been on the tip of his tongue seemed to be lost in the moments that his jaw went slack and snapped shut. Tidus was standing behind Zexion, wringing his hands nervously and giving his fellow freshman a helpless shrug.

Zexion sniffed in disdain, turning his back to Demyx and approaching the hostess stand. "Tidus, get over here." He commanded tightly. The blitzball player scampered over, now gripping the rest of his costume in his hands.

"Uh, yeah, Zexion?" The shorter boy regarded him with a bland look, managing to look intimidating in his blue and white dress, motioning to the other end of the gym.

"Finish changing and then come watch the stand while I try to find Mr. Gibbs so we can prepare the grill." Tidus glanced worriedly between Zexion and Demyx, who still hovered nearby, and then scampered off to quickly change his shirt.

Zexion smoothed out the front of his costume as Demyx approached his side with arms opened in a sign of peace. "C'mon, Zexy, don't be like that. " The blond junior whined, unable to hide his smile from the other boy. Zexion cleared his throat as a teenage girl and her parents approached with a child in tow.

"I believe you need to return to your post before we seat any of the guests." Zexion replied coldly, plastering a pleasant look on his face for the family and bowing his head in greeting. He could hear Demyx huff from beside him, stomping off. The girl stared at Zexion with abnormally wide eyes and her father seemed to be hiding a laugh inside of a sudden bout of coughing.

"If you'll follow me, please. Would you prefer the forest, palace, or the Hatter's home?" The parents exchanged looks before their daughter pointed to the name of the cafe and understanding dawned on their faces.

"Is there a difference?" The mother asked. Zexion grabbed four menus from the podium, shaking his head.

"Just the company, is all, ma'am." Nods followed his statement before the girl pointed to Axel, Roxas and Namine's table. Zexion bowed his head again, motioning for them to follow. "Very well, then."

Seeing them, Roxas seemed to straighten up from his bored position at the approaching family, his elbow shoving Axel so hard that the redhead nearly jerked out of his seat.

"My dear Hare! I didn't know you could be so rough! Did you want more jam?" Axel squeaked nervously, straightening his askew hat and fumbling for a small pot. Roxas moved his mouth like he was twitching a nonexistent rabbit nose, tongue running over the faux buck teeth in his mouth.

"Hatter! We have guests!" He shouted, flying a hand out to the family that Zexion was seating at the other end of the table. Namine was nursing a tea cup, swaying in her seat a bit too dangerously for Zexion's liking, her mouse ear headband crooked in blonde hair. The toddler's head barely reached the end of the table, and Zexion hurried off to get a booster seat while the teenage girl twirled her hair shyly and asked Roxas if he'd met a bunny friend yet.

Rolling his eyes, Zexion grabbed one of the few booster seats they had available in the corner of the gym, hurrying back to see Axel looking thoroughly incensed as the girl pressed a finger to Roxas' pink painted nose and giggling when the blond wiggled it and made rabbit noises. On his way, Zexion peered around the gym-turn-cafe, trying to find his waiters and scowling when he realized that neither Xigbar, nor Luxord were anywhere in sight and that Tidus had yet to return.

Sagging his shoulders, Zexion placed the booster seat onto the chair while the mother lifted the toddler out of the way. Making sure they all had their menus, he clapped once. "Would any of you like something to drink?"

"Tea! We must have Tea!" Axel roared, smacking his hand so hard against the table that the dishes clinked dangerously and Roxas had to scramble to prevent his glass from falling into his lap. The girl gave Axel an odd look, only to be met with a less than stable grin from the junior. Roxas tittered, crinkling his nose and bringing the glass to his lips, sipping at it and gasping a second later.

"Clean cup! Clean cup!" He yelled, smacking the drink back to the table and causing it to slosh around. Axel leapt out of his seat, hand flying to grab a tipsy looking Namine and dragging her with him as he waved a white gloved hand about.

"Move down! Move down!" Namine was dragged into Roxas' seat and forced to sit as Roxas ran around to sit beside the father and Axel looked like he was about to shove the girl out of his seat when Roxas jumped up again.

"Its Alice's unBirthday today!" The blond shouted, reaching a hand out to grab onto Zexion's arm and shove him towards Axel, a menacing look on his face. Zexion stumbled, adjusting his dress and glaring at Axel. The redhead sneered, moving his hands away from the girl and sitting down beside Namine instead.

Zexion straightened himself out. "Since its my unBirthday, how about I take your drink orders as celebration?" He forced a sweet smile to his face, cheeks aching at the effort it took and stood behind Axel while the family peered down at their menus.

Roxas reached for an oddly shaped teapot, pouring himself a glass and waving his gloved hand about when the drink fizzed. "Such a finicky drink!" He exclaimed, grabbing a jar and peering inside of it before slamming the pot down. "No jam?!"

Zexion looked up at the sound of opening doors to see that Tidus had come in from the opposite end of the gym, followed by Xigbar and Luxord (who both had smoke of questionable origin floating around their heads). Zexion ignored Roxas' foolish exclamations as the mother ordered for herself and the child, nodding and taking a mental note of all of the drinks before leaving them to the whims of the three teens.

Upon passing Luxord and Xigbar, who were fooling around and running head on into one another to test the durability of the pilloes in their pants and shirts, Zexion grabbed the blond man and stopped his lunge for Xigbar.

"Would you please do your job and wait on those people?" He pointed to the family he'd just helped, listing off the drinks to Luxord and giving the man a shove towards where they had set up a small cooler with some plastic cups. Luxord stumbled for a moment before heading off in the indicated direction. Zexion sighed, glancing at the entrance to see a teenage couple waiting with twin looks of amusement on their faces. Fluffing out the sides of his costume, Zexion hurried over to them.

By the second hour, Zexion's face had started to hurt with all the fake grins and forced laughs that he'd suffered through. The sheer abundance of wisecracks at his attire was enough to drive the quiet teen off of the deep end. Demyx's eyes had seemed to be following him the entire time, piercing as Tidus trailed after Zexion's every move.

After another hour, the blond junior had wandered off to talk to Marluxia before disappearing and returning with a bag of cotton not long after. Zexion, finishing seating another family, had motioned for Tidus to follow him when the blitzball player let out a deafening shriek and ducked away from Zexion with his hands over his ears. Zexion whirled around to see Demyx standing behind them, a handful of cotton being rubbed between his fingers and a wide grin on his face. Demyx advanced for the freshman and Tidus cowered, waving the boy away and then darting off towards the other end of the gym.

"Funny thing, that. Found out in band class last month that the kid's terrified of cotton balls." Demyx chirped, waving one around in Zexion's face and having his hand slapped away. Zexion reached up to snatch away the white bit of puff, the both of them struggling for a minute before Demyx leaned forward as if to bite the shorter boy's hand. Zexion wrenched his hands away, windmilling for a moment.

"Fine! Be a child!" He snapped, fixing his ruffled hair and stomping back to his battle station. Tidus returned after a few moments, his face a shade or two paler and his hands wringing nervously.

"Sorry about that, Zexion." When he didn't offer up any further explanation, Zexion shrugged once and asked him to seat the group of girls that were laughing and cooing over Zexion's costume. Tidus did as was told, but Zexion had barely greeted the next set of customers when another unearthly shriek silenced the occupants of the gym. Demyx had Tidus in a headlock and was rubbing a ball of cotton against the side of the viciously writhing freshman's face.

Roxas leapt up so fast that a teacup fell to the ground with a clatter. Demyx saw the motion out of the corner of his eyes and released Tidus before he could incur the shorter blond's wrath, running back to his stump as Tidus shakily tried to seat the girls and hurried back to Zexion.

"My apologies, Tidus." Zexion said tightly, patting the boy on the shoulder as he moved to seat the next rush of customers. Tidus gave Zexion a small grin at the gesture, heading for the podium and grabbing some menus for the table he'd just seated. Zexion handed out the menus to his customers, cursing when he dropped one and bending down to pick it up.

He instantly snapped into a standing position when he felt a hand brush his bottom before flipping the back of the dress up and temporarily exposing Zexion's backside to the air conditioned gym. He whirled around, prepared to sock whoever it was in the face and cursing himself when Demyx caught his wrist with a grin.

Zexion pulled his hand away, adjusting his dress and making sure it was in position before handing the menu back to the woman at the table, who took it with a disgusted look at him. He apologized to her, whirling around to reprimand Demyx and seeing the blond back at his stump, talking to a nearby table of freshman girls and causing them to erupt into giggles.

Zexion's irritation with the blond junior was instantly replaced with an icy coil of dread when he caught sight of his older brother Riku walking around with his best friend. He ducked behind the podium just as his friend Sora pointed to the gym with excitement. Snarling a curse to himself, Zexion motioned wildly to Tidus, gesticulating to Riku and Sora's approaching forms.

Tidus peered at him, and then to Riku with curiosity before a look of understanding dawned on his face and he walked over to the teens to seat them. Coach Lexaeus Gibbs waved cheerily to the two kendo stars as he flipped another hamburger on the grill that was positioned just outside the gym doors, and they paused to talk to him. Zexion took this opportunity to grab a menu and slink off towards the other end of the gym.

"We need more menus." He said to Marluxia on his way out, slipping out the door and heading for the coach's office inside of the boy's locker room, where he knew an old copy machine was hidden.

Opening the office door and shutting it behind himself, Zexion tinkered with the ancient machine for a moment, lips quirking into a smile when it groaned to life. He slipped the paper in, deciding that twenty copies would be the maximum number needed for the rest of the day. (They kept having to throw out the ones covered in food)

The door creaked open and Zexion sighed. "Just tell me when they've gone, Tidus." He reached down to inspect the first copy that was spat out, turning to ask the blond to leave and jumping when he came face-to-face with a very disgruntled looking Demyx. He took a step back to increase the space between them, freezing when he bumped into the old copier. Demyx's sheer body size cornered him and Zexion's hand crinkled the menu, his breath hitching.

"So its _Tidus_, now, is it?" Demyx asked sharply, placing a hand on one side of the copier to make sure that Zexion wouldn't be able to slip away. Zexion huffed, glancing down to fiddle with the wrinkled menu.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." He retorted flippantly, gaze lifting to connect with Demyx. He tensed at the sight of confusion and doubt in the taller boy's face. Demyx scowled.

"You're interested in him, then? Or are you doing it to get to me? If you are, you need to stop, because you're only going to upset both of us." He reached a hand out to brush his fingertips against Zexion's cheek. "You know how I feel, you know this is hurting me, so why are you doing it?" Zexion felt a pang in his chest, knees wobbling weakly as he tried to push Demyx's hand off of him, somehow feeling guilty for whatever Demyx was accusing him of.

"My apologies." He muttered, turning around as the copier beeped to let them know that it was finished with the required task. "I was under the impression that I was merely a pawn in your chess game of personal entertainment." He said bitterly to the wall in front of him. Zexion's breath suddenly escaped him when strong arms wrapped around his stomach from behind. Demyx rested his chin on Zexion's shoulder, breath hot against the slate-haired boy's ear.

"I like you, y'know." Zexion stiffened, grasping to the edge of the copier so tightly that his knuckles splashed white. "Dont be mad?" The plea was uttered so quietly that Zexion hadn't the heart to try and shrug the blond off of him. His heart was thundering madly in his chest, legs weak and a grin trying to sneak its way onto Zexion's face.

He pursed his lips instead, moving to grab the menu copies. "I find that hard to believe." He mumbled. The arms hugging his stomach pulled him flush against a muscular chest, hugging him tightly before he was whirled around. Zexion stared at Demyx in shock for a split second before a pair of soft lips were brushing against his own. Demyx pulled back a half second later, aqua eyes searching Zexion's dark gaze.

The shorter teen closed his eyes for a second, a low breath escaping him as he leaned forward. Demyx met him halfway in a second kiss, one hand sliding from behind Zexion's back to cup gently at the slate haired boy's cheek, calloused thumb rubbing just under his eye in a tender ministration.

Hesitantly, Zexion reached up to grasp at Demyx's shoulders, fingernails presing into the older boy's skin when Demyx leaned in, tongue ghosting over Zexion's lower lip. He gasped gently, teeth grazing Demyx's mouth before he was being kissed twice as insistently as before. Demyx stepped closer, his body flush against Zexion's, one hand grasping firmly to the freshman's hip, toying with the fabric of his dress. Zexion arched up into the kiss, head tilting to the side and sighing against Demyx's mouth, his heart fluttering when the blond's moist tongue lapped at his mouth, dipping past faintly parted lips before retreating again.

Zexion's arms wound around Demyx's neck, holding tightly to the taller teen and inhaling sharply when Demyx's hand gripped to his bottom, lifting Zexion up and depositing him on top of the copy machine. A heat was coiling in Zexion's gut, stifling another noise from escaping him when Demyx's hand left his bottom to grasp at his knee, thumb stroking the skin absently. Zexion slipped his fingers into Demyx's unruly hair, hissing when Demyx nipped at his mouth squirming when his underwear began to tighten.

Demyx slid his hand up Zexion's leg, rubbing slowly along the boy's inner thigh. He bit down on the teen's lower lip, nibbling gently and pulling Zexion back into another heated kiss.

"Zexion, your brother is- oh gawd!" Tidus squeaked from the entrance. Zexion tore his mouth from Demyx's with a smack, staring over the blond teen's shoulder in horrification at the mortified look on Tidus' face. The blitzball player backed up, pulling the door with him and squeaking out, "I guess you're not done copying menus!"

The door slammed shut and the room was engulfed in silence. Demyx burst into laughter, turning back to Zexion and pressing his lips up against the short boy's, drawing back when Zexion tried to return the favor. He pulled his hand out from under Zexion's dress, reaching into his pocket to grab something.

Zexion's mind instantly went through all the rules of safe sex and all of the 'I'm not ready yet.' speeches that he'd ever heard when his eyes caught sight of the item in question.

Demyx held the panties in both hands, stretching the fabric. "Just once? Please?"

.X.x.X.

DOES HE WEAR THEM?  
THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW.

Dedicated to XXFiddleSticksXX on DeviantArt, because she fills our lives with awesome Zemyx drawings, and this was loosely based off of one of her pictures called 'Welcome, My Dear'

Also Dedicated WHOLEHEARTEDLY to The.Israel.Project.107, because her fanfiction rocks me hard and she's such an amazing person that I feel like my last dedication to her did such little justice.


End file.
